


Too Hot

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [12]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mount Your Friends is not a friendly game when mixed with hot sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for shitty chapters!

"Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier and today I have the lovely (y/n) here with me." She waves a little at the camera. "We're going to be playing Mount Your Friends with my own twist." He leans over and picks up a hot sauce bottle and the middle finger forks. "Hot sauce!"

(Y/n) stares at him. "If you told me this beforehand, I wouldn't have agreed to this."

He smirks and looks at her. "I'm well aware, baby. Now! Rules. One! Each time we lose or end up grabbing the other's junk in the game, we have to take a dip of hot sauce. Two! No milk or anything else till the end. Three! You can't murder me because that's illegal."

She smiles at him, her murder plans clearly evident. Through gritted teeth she says, "Doesn't mean I won't try."

"Hey, if you don't want to eat hot sauce, don't fuck up."  
\---  
"NO NO NO!" (Y/n) screams, her tongue hanging out as her character falls a bit. Quickly, she scales back up and puts herself super straight upwards, reaching maximum height. She then begins fanning her tongue, trying to cool it down, as she ends her turn.

Mark begins his own turn. "You FUCKER!" He shrieks as he falls, barely any time left. He loses again and slams his hands on the desk. He grabs the bottle with a sigh and dips his fork in. "That's about as much hot sauce as either of us can take. So-"

"Please don't put yourselves through this torture," (Y/n) says. She grabs the hot sauce bottle as well and dips her own fork in. Mark shoots her a confused look. "If we're going down, we're going down together."

Mark stares at her for a couple of seconds before he smiles. "You're adorable."

She elbows him gently before they both consume the hot sauce. Almost immediately, Mark caves and grabs the milk, chugging it. Some of it drips into his scruff and on his shirt. (Y/n) slaps the desk, mouth on fire. As soon as Mark lowers the jug, she grabs it from him and finishes it off, getting significantly less milk on herself. She sets the empty container down and looks at Mark. He's laughing for some reason. "What?"

"I don't know!" His laughter continues. "Thank you all so much for watching! Check the description or click the annotations for more stupid things I've done or more videos with (y/n). And as always, we will see YOU in the next video! Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" They both wave to the camera before (y/n) drops her head into her hand and giggles. "You're a fucking idiot."

"But I'm your fucking idiot," he says, pulling himself closer to her in his wheelie chair. She looks at him and he gently pulls her mouth to his, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

They both pull away almost immediately, faces contorted with disgust. "Never kiss me after a hot sauce challenge."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all ideas are welcome. I don't know how much longer I'm going to drag this on for. Obviously it won't end soon but it will end eventually.


End file.
